


The Devil's Island

by Batscree



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fanbabies, Gambling, Gen, Implied Child Violence, Smoking, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Dippy finds himself going to Devil's Island, a land where children are free to misbehave out of the watchful eye of their parents. There he meets an old acquaintance of his father and uncle, and soon finds that maybe heckling the dice wasn't such a good idea.





	The Devil's Island

**Author's Note:**

> Dippy is a fanchild of Mugman and Cala Maria and Treesa is the fanchild to Cagney Carnation and Hilda Berg for those of you who are curious. The reason she's referenced is because Treesa is Dippy's babysitter and he slipped away when she wasn't paying attention.
> 
> This fic has been swimming in my head for the past week and I finally got around to typing it out. I've always been a fan of Pinocchio and Pleasure Island was my favorite scene. It's so dark and messed up, and yet still enjoyable to watch. I can imagine the Devil using children's naivety to his benefit and use it as a way to nab their souls. Dippy is also the perfect target cause he's a brat and related to the brothers who thwarted him in the past.

The young mug hybrid bit loudly into his giant cookie, the sounds of his chewing intermingling with the rest of the hubbub of the casino. He shouldn’t be here; no one should be here, really. He was far from home and out of the watchful eye of his family and babysitter. Originally, he had traveled to Baroness Von Bon Bon’s kingdom to swipe some of her sweets, then made it over to the carnival to ride some rides, before becoming bored once more and leaving to go find somewhere else to misbehave.

That’s when he heard of Devil’s Island and decided to check it out.

It was an island located separately from the isles and only allowed children to board the ferry to the island. He had been told by some of the local boys that you could do whatever you wanted there, be it cheat, steal, knock someone’s block off, or even gamble of all things. There were no adults, excluding those who were employees of the island, no rules, and no consequences, guaranteed. Sounded like Dippy’s kind of place.

But he was still skeptical. If it was free to go and there were little to no adults; then how did they afford to run the place? Well, Dippy didn’t know, nor did he care. As long as he wouldn’t get caught and punished, he was up for it. He quickly boarded the next ferry to the island of pleasure without so much as looking back.

And that’s how he got here now, located at one of the mini casinos the joint had to offer. Except, the one he was at was aimed more at the adult staff and was private from the kids outside it. The only reason he got in was because he was one of the lucky little kiddies to be chosen to enter and try their luck at the game. Up until this point, however, he’s only watched, sometimes giving his input into the game. The truth was, he had no idea how to gamble and barely knew cards and poker. The adults understood and didn’t pressure him into anything, allowing him to decide when he was comfortable enough to enter the game on his own. He even got to meet the manager of the casinos on the island and would chat with him and watch him shuffle the cards.

“Now boy, why don’t you join in the next game. I think you about got the ins and outs of how the game is played. We’ll even throw in some prizes for every round you win!”

Dippy grinned up at the dice, mouth still full of cookie and milk. He swallowed loudly, making a scene out of not jumping right into the game like he’s seen other foolish children do. He knew how this game was played and knew the Dice was trying to entice him with the promises of prizes.

“Eh, I don’t care much for cards, dot-nose.”

Dice’s smile faltered at the corners over the boy’s comment, but he was used to the insults the other snot-nosed brats throw his way. After all, this was Devil’s Island after all, and none of the kids here were in the least bit behaved or polite.

“Now who said anything about cards my boy!”

The dapper die moved closer to the boy who was sitting in a rather tall stool. He inconspicuously placed his arm on the other side of the mug as a leering movement, disguised as a friendly gesture. This was a tough boy he knew and had to approach this in a very delicate manner.

“We can play anything ya want! I’ve noticed you got an eye for rolling the die, eh? Some of our staff couldn’t help but notice your marble and knucklebone skills, after all, what with you beating all those follies earlier.” He continued.

The boy seemed to perk up at that. His full attention was now on the taller man next to him and the corner of his lips seemed to grin wider. Caught hook line and sinker.

“We can play dice?” He asked, hands behind his back in false innocence, an action that went unnoticed by King Dice.

“Of course! Tell ya what, since we like you so much here at the casino, we’ll offer you a brand new set of marbles if you win the game! And with each round you win, we’ll increase the prizes. So, what do you say boy, want to roll the die with ‘ol King Dice?”

“Hmm...” Dippy grinned. “Alright bud, I’ll cast the die. He he~” 

Before King Dice could comprehend what was happening, the mischievous cup grabbed Dice’s head, removing it from its perch on the die’s shoulders, and promptly tossing him onto the gambling table. His detached head rolled across the carpeted table with a loud thud as it hit the end. A roar of laughter erupted from those around the table.

A few drunken patients guttered out wheezes of laughter at the casino manager’s misery. Some of the staff were trying to keep their laughs to themselves, knowing it wasn’t in their best interest to get on their boss’s bad side. Even a runaway demon was cackling under the table, tail wagging frantically behind him. But Dippy was the one laughing the most. His laughs were nothing but cruel cackles as his hands clapped together in childish excitement.

King Dice should have known better than to let his guard down around the mug known as the Terror of the Isles. He especially should have known better than to have his easily removed head in arms reach of the little twerp. But above all else, this little brat should’ve known better than to mess with King Dice, the Devil’s right-hand man!

The booming voices were promptly silenced as a gloved hand slammed down onto the casino table, nearly splitting it in half at the force. Another free hand grabbed at Dippy’s arm and hoisted him up and out of reach of his headless body or anything he could possibly use as a weapon. Dippy panicked, heart racing at the realization that he was terribly outmatched by the dice. Normally he’d turn into his gorgon form and have his snake handle the situation, but he was so scared, he didn’t even consider transforming. All he could do was thrash in the older man’s grasp and scream.

“L-let me go! Let me go you big grafter!“ The mug bellowed.

King Dice ignored his plea as he made his way over to his head to reattach it. No one said or did anything and just watched the scene with awe and fear. This wasn’t the first time some kid had messed with the King Dice himself, but it was certainly the first time one managed to remove his head.

When he finally managed to attach his head back in its proper position, he turned his attention to the little one who was hitting at his arm and attempting to kick him, but to no avail. The manger’s eyes glowed with sinister green and a disgusted sneer gnarled down at the young mug.

“Nobody messes with King Dice and gets away with it!” He reached into his overcoat pocket and-

“Now, now, Dice, what do we have here?” A voice chuckled at the end of the small room.

All heads turned to the voice of the newcomer and gasped quietly among each other. The figure stood in the doorway to a one-off hallway, cigar in hand, and tail swishing behind him. His yellow eyes pierced into his very core as he made eye contact with the newcomer. The mystery man grinned when they laid eyes on one another and he began to make his way over to the group. He had a broken horn Dippy noticed on closer inspection, and left the boy wondering how someone managed that.

“Why are you threatening our special quest now, hm?”

King Dice slowly lowered Dippy back onto his previous spot on the stool and straightened himself back into his professional posture. His fake smile returned and he bowed in greeting to his superior. The black figure frowned at his right-hand man before looking back at the boy, and his previous smirk returned once more.

“Who are you, fuzz ball?”

A chorus of mutters and gasped escaped from everyone in the room except Dice and the stranger. The stranger simply chuckled in response to the unknowing child before him; his smirk grew wider, if that was even possible.

“I’m the Devil, the owner of this casino and this island, boy.” He answered, emphasizing the last word in a mock towards Dice’s nickname for the kid.

Dippy’s eyes widened. The Devil? Beelzebub? Ruler of Hell? The Big Man Downstairs himself?! He was caught staring once more, mouth ajar and eyes full of emotions from fear, to awe, to even some mild adoration. The Devil merely chuckled, use to these type of reactions by now, and put out his cigar on one of the purple demons scurrying about the floor. The demon could only hiss and bare it.

“You’re the guy that knocks off people’s souls?” The boy finally managed to utter, voice quiet it’s ever been since coming to the island.

“Ha ha, I guess you can say that.”

By now the Devil was looming right over him. King Dice was still standing beside Dippy, but now had his hands behind his back and was located further back as to give his boss more room.

“You’ve stirred quite the ruckus at my little private casino.” The yellow eyes glanced at the dice before looking back down at the little mug. “You managed to outsmart my lackey over there and use his head like a real pair ‘o die.”

Nothing but amusement leaked out from the demon’s statement and Dippy heard it all too clearly. The mug blinked, stuck in utter awe for a moment, before closing his eyes and smiling fearlessly up at the Devil himself, tongue sticking out the side in a playful manner.

Some more chuckles resonated from the staff in the room as the manager’s little incident was made fun of by their boss. The moment was short lived however when Dippy took notice of the Devil’s horns once more. A thought crossed the boy’s mind, one that was all too foolish to say in Beelzebub’s presence.

“If you’re such the big cheese, how come ya horn’s broken?” In a spurt of confidence, the grin returned once again and his eyes glistened with mischievous.

A louder collection of gasps resonated through the room this time around, and all eyes were staring at the boss now, searching for any signs of him flipping his lid. Such disrespect uttered out by a foolish juvenile!

But instead of losing his temper and reaping the boy’s soul like everyone expected, he let out a boisterous laugh that bounced off the walls and ceilings, shaking the entire building. This time Dippy laughed along with him, carefree and relaxed. The smoke filled atmosphere was inviting now and gave off a friendly feeling. The smoke hid the true intensions hidden just behind the curtains.

“HA HA HA You’ve got guts, boy!” He chuckled. “I like that.”

As wrong as it may sound, but getting a compliment by such a powerful and feared person felt nice, rewarding even. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant either, a feeling that Dippy doesn’t think he’s ever felt until now. For the first time, he gave a genuine smile to the Devil.

The Devil stopped laughing now. He stared down at the innocently smiling child, mouth in the shape of a frown. His arms were crossed now and any positive emotions were now completely gone. The room fell silent, not a single cough or mutter was heard.

The atmosphere shifted suddenly. The confused mug looked around the room, seeing that everyone was serious now. No one was smiling. He looked over to King Dice, who seemed to be the only one with some form of a smile on his face, though it was much smaller and oozed smugness that boiled the boy’s milk-filled head. Dippy gasped softly as he noticed the die’s eyes were an evil green now and leered down at him. He audibly gulped.

Dread surged in Dippy’s veins as the sudden realization of the dangers around him became clear. He should never have come to the island. He never should have agreed to go to the private casino, further away from prying eyes of the others. And he sure as the fiery pits that he’s bound to see soon, never should have bumped heads with the Devil himself.

“You want to know how I got this insult?“ He pointed one clawed finger at the half horn, venom in his voice.

Dippy began to shake now; nervously shaking his head ‘no.’ One hand was clutching his shorts strap, the other piercing into the stool’s leather covering. He was riddled with fear to the point where he just didn’t know what to do with himself. Normally he’d laugh at other’s expense and would often times poke fun of others to ‘gage their reaction. But this was going too far that even he was able to regret it. He really wished he didn’t come here by himself. He was missing his mama and Treesa more and more by the second.

He sniffled, salty tears beginning to gather in his eyes, but he held them back. He may be a crybaby, but he wasn’t about to cry in front of a bunch of cheap swindlers and the Devil himself.

“It was from two blubbering brothers, a cup and mug, who made a deal and rolled the dice for their souls. Of whom I made another deal with and was stabbed in the back as they went back on their word.” He hissed out, face beginning to contort.

A cup and a mug, he couldn’t mean...?

“Your father and uncle owe me a debt, boy. A debt that’s long past due.“

The Devil eased up and pulled out another cigar from nowhere and lit it with a flame from his thumb. He took a drag of it before blowing the smoke in the younger’s direction. Dippy coughed and spluttered, feeling burning heat engulf his throat and lungs, the smell nearly tipping his stomach over the edge and spilling out all the cookies and sweets he’s consumed since coming here.

The Devil grinned wide, fully showing off his fang-filled grin. Dippy felt terrible. He was tired, scared, emotionally exhausted, and bitterly ill to his core. He hadn’t even noticed some stray tears running down his cheeks and chin. He wouldn’t care either way by this point; he just wanted to go home and fall soundly asleep into his mama and papa’s arms.

“Dice!”

King Dice made his background presence known. He stood behind Dippy’s stool now, using his body as a blockade to prevent the scared child from skedaddling on out of there. Which is honestly something Dippy should of considered sooner. Just another decision for him to regret.

“Why don’t we close up early and collect the other ‘children?’ They should be about ready, don’t you think?”

There was a hidden meaning behind his statement, but Dippy could care less about the others by this point. It can’t be any worse than what the Devil was about to do to him, right?

Dice bowed again, grin widening, as he agreed and called upon the other staff in the room to their orders and sent them off. It was now empty, save or himself, King Dice, and the literal Devil who held an animosity against the boy’s family.

“And the boy, Boss?”

Dippy stiffened, looking up at the two, eyes watery and face reddening from nerves and mixed emotions. The Devil took another drag, smirk still ever present, and uttered something sinister that left a sinking feeling in the pit of Dippy’s still churning stomach.

“I’ve got big plans for this one. Big, plans.” 

A sickening grin spread inhumanly across the demon’s face as his eyes shifted into something dark and evil. Dippy held eye contact, body shaking and salty tears spilling from his eyes. A sobering realization sprung into the boy’s mind as he faced the two monsters leering him down.

He should have never stepped foot on this island of sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll continue this. This was mostly a one idea fic and I don't necessarily know how to finish it. But if you're wondering what 'ol Devil and Dice's plans are for Dippy, they're basically going to manipulate and brainwash him into joining them. I would say he'd be the Devil's apprentice, but that would be putting it nicely. More like, mold him into his own personal slave to use against Mugman and Cuphead to get revenge for what they did all those years ago. :/


End file.
